percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Nolan Swift Series
The Nolan Swift Series The Nolan Swift series follows the adventures of Nolan Swift, a demigod son of Hermes. The series itself takes place about a year after the events of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. Because my first story was written before The Heroes of Olympus came out, it has not happened in my universe so in my stories, I make a few references to Percy as if he was still at camp. The series will be five stories long and four have been completed so far. I'm also thinking about doing a few short stories while an idea forms for the last one. Nolan Swift: My Story Begins Nolan Swift is a normal high school student who is forced to move to a small suburbian town after his house is destroyed by the rampaging Typhon. About a year later, he has a strange dream, a monster appears at his school, a girl appears in his class that everyone says that she has been there all year, and he learns the school janitor is a goat. As Swift begins to learn who he really is, a whole new world opens up to him thanks to a silver haired beauty. Nolan Swift: Fastest Hero Alive The story is about a demigod son of Hermes, as he has to travel to the Underworld on a quest to save his friend Megan after she is attacked and poisoned by a hydra. He is accompanied by his two friends, Malcolm Archer and Erika Plume. This is also my first story. Nolan Swift: The Lost Quiver After getting back into his normal routine at school, Megan once again appears in his class. She tells him that Malcolm has gone missing and it is up to them to track him down. They are joined on their quest by a son of Ares by the name of John Abrams. Little do they know that events are being set in motion that could destroy Olympus. Nolan Swift: The Chains That Bind After the events on Mount Orthrys, Swift finds out from his father that an unspeakable evil is breaking through the seals that the gods had placed on it and only a special chain made at the beginning of their reign can stop it. However, they gods may not be telling him everything as things begin to take a turn for the worst. Nolan Swift: The Flames of Hope As Leiomenos climbs his way out of the Tartarus, Nolan Swift and his friends try and find the last link that will seal him away for good. The gods can only watch as their fate could be left in the hands of the mortals they watch over. Can anyone stop the coming of Leiomenos, a being that draws on the belief that he can't be defeated. Summary (spoilers) These are only short summaries of the stories, important character developement and some important details may not be covered in this section and you will have to read the stories to learn more. My Story Begins The story starts with Nolan Swift racing to school after missing the bus again. As it turns out, one of his teachers is out today and a large man is filling in. He also sees someone in his class that he has never seen before, but everyone else says she has been there all year. Swift gets in trouble with the teacher and is forced to stay after class. After school, the teacher shows that he is really a cyclops and tries to eat Swift. Swift manages to escape thanks to the help of the school janitor (who he was friends with), but the janitor is killed by the cyclops and it is shown that he was actually a satyr looking for demigods. Then, the girl Swift saw earlier shows up with a pair of short swords and makes easy work of the cyclops and tells Swift that he is a demigod. Her name is Megan Snow and is a daughter of Athena. We also meet another demigod named Karena and is a daughter of Eros. The two follow Swift home and his mother seems to understand what has happened as she accepts that Swift may have to leave for Camp Half-Blood. That night Swift has a dream of Hermes running around the world in the blink of an eye and eventually into the Underworld. An empousa (in the form of a cheer leader) breaks his connection to the dream. Swift wakes up and sees Hermes' symbol above his head, being claimed by his father. Megan and Karena follow Swift to school the next day so he can hand in a note from his mother asking for him to be dismissed from the last week of school (as finals were over and Summer Break started in a few days anyway). On his way to school, he sees the empousa again, causing Megan and Karena to split up to find it. Swift is attacked by the monster in the gym and Karena comes and saves him, making fun of Swift's bad talent with a sword. Megan meets up with them again and they travel to the basement of the school where an entrance to the labyrinth is located. Megan explains that the Athena campers found a way to control it after it was destroyed (using notes in Daedalus' Laptop), but as soon as they enter they are attacked by the Minotaur. They win the fight, but Karena is hurt badly and Megan is injured as well, but can still walk. They exit the labyrinth in Hawaii and Karena is dropped off at a medical center on the beach. Megan takes Swift to the volcano and we meet the god of forges, Hephaestus, who makes Swift a bronze sledge hammer (which Swift suggested) after he gave the god a way to make one of his inventions better. The hammer proves to be much easier to use than a sword and Swift is able to beat Megan in a quick practise fight. They return to find Karena is much better after some nectar and they head back into the labyrinth. They end up exiting in Alaska where there is a huge snow storm outside and they can't go back in the labyrinth as the entrance needs time to recharge. The snow is actually caused by an ice giant that attacks the group, but Swift learns that his hammer is able to generate heat (being made by the god of forges) and is able to shatter the giant. when they head into the labyrinth again, along the way they are trapped in a web made by Arachne and Megan is to scared to fight. Swift heads back to free Karena from the webs but is trapped in the process. Megan comes back, seemingly getting over her fears long enough to defeat Arachne, but when her fear catches up to her, Swift ends up carrying her back most of the way to camp. After they arrive safely, Megan starts calling Swift "Slowpoke" which at first annoys Swift because he like to run fast, but learns to accept the nickname. Fastest Hero Alive A hydra attacks the border of the camp and Megan is poisoned by hydra venom so badly that nectar only slows it down. Swift is given a quest that tells him the only thing that can save her is fruit from the Underworld. His two friends Erika (Demeter's child) and Malcolm (Apollo's child) come with him on his quest. Argus drives them to the airport where they are attacked by a harpy while waiting for the pilot of their small airplane. When they land in Ohio, they go to rent a car at a place suggested by one of the people at the information booth. The car dealership is actually owned by an army of automatons that try to kill the demigods, but are beaten when a cancellation order is played over the intercom. They take a car and begin driving across the country. Along the way, Hermes appears to Swift and gives him two key chain sized Magic 8-balls that will help when he needs them, but doesn't explain what they actually do. While resting for the night, the Nemean Lion sniffs them out and attacks. Malcolm's arrows don't do any damage to its' fur coat, but Swift's hammer blows cause enough damage to disable the lion. However, Swift doesn't kill it and lets it go, feeling bad for it. The lion runs off and the trio continue on. They eventually make it to the Underworld and use a love potion (given to them by Aphrodite after they completed a quest for her) to get Charon to take them to the Underworld even if they dont have payment. They break into the Fields of Punishment and find the tree with the fruit, the tree of Tantalus. Swift gives Tantalus a piece of fruit and takes a few for himself before Malcolm and Erika are attacked by hell hounds. Erika is knocked out and Malcolm was stabbed by one of the teeth of a hell hound as it dissolved. As it turns out, the magic eight balls are really modified versions of Poseidon's pearls that Hermes was messing with for fun. Swift uses them to send Erika and Malcolm back to camp for medical help while he stayed behind. While trying to run out of the Underworld, Hermes gives Swift his blessing allowing him to run faster than the speed of sound and Swift runs out of the Underworld, but collapes from exhaustion. The Nemean Lion returns, but instead of killing Swift, he carries him back to camp where it is learned that all his friends are safe and Megan will make a full recovery. The Lost Quiver Megan shows up at Swift's school again and tells him that Malcolm has gone missing after he was sent on a recon mission to Mount Othrys. The other two sent on the quest made it back, but were in some kind of fear induced madness that Mr. D could not cure. Also, a child of Ares named Abrams starts to pick a fight with some of the people at Swift's school, forcing Megan to drag him off into an empty classroom with Swift close behind. It is here that we meet a child of Aphrodite called Jake that uses his power to change himself to look like Swift so he can go on the quest to save Malcolm and the school won't wonder where he is. They head to the train station, but a group of telekhines attack them. Abrams shows that he is not very good in comabt, despite being a child of Ares and is almost killed if it wasn't for the help of Megan and Swift. One telekhine claims there is a bigger plot involved, but Abramss turns it to dust before they could question it. While on the train, Athena appears before Swift asking him if he would sacrifice himself to save Megan. Swift figures out that because the gods can't see what is happening at the Titan base, she is worried for her daughter. Swift says he will do everything he can to protect her and Athena gives him a bell (as a gift for saving her daughter during Fastest Hero Alive) and says it will help him in the future. During their travels, Abrams begins to look up to Swift as an older brother and becomes better at fighting, taking Swifts advice to find a weapon that fit him. The result is a sword that can divide into sections and acts like a bladed whip. Also during their travels, Swift is sent an Iris message showing that Malcolm is tied up and is in pain. When Malcolm sees Swift in the Iris Message, he tells him to stay away. Apollo then appears before Swift, also fearing for the life of his son and as the sun rises, the train pulls into the station in California (much to the confusion of the conductors). They climb up the mountain to the Titan base, but Ladon sees them and attacks. Swift having no more options rings the bell Athena gave him and the Nemean Lion appears and holds off Ladon long enough for the group to pass by. When they reach the castle, they find Malcolm and release him from his binds. Melinoe appears and haunts the trio with visions of ghosts, but Swift tries to fight Melinoe with the power of his blessing (something he had never told anyone about), much to the surprise of Malcolm, Megan, and Abrams. The attack fails and Melinoe calls in her forces and claims she captured Malcolm because she needed to use Swift for something she herself could not do. The blessing wipes out most of Swift's energy and the group is forced to retreat. Malcolm is to injured and slows down the group which gives the monsters a chance to catch up. Abrams not wanted his new friends to die, stays behind and blows up the bridge leading out of the castle, halting the advance of the enemy and allowing the group to escape. Once back at camp, Swift can't figure out why someone would try and slow him down if Melinoe wanted to use him fr something and that there must be someone else watching him carefully. The Chains That Bind The story opens up a short time after the end of The Lost Quiver. Swift is depressed over the loss of Abrams and is no closer to figuring out who was trying to slow him down. Hermes appears again and tells him that something is waking up and the original Olympians are trying to hide it (under Zeus' orders) from their children, god and demigod alike. He gives him some advise and leaves just as Rachel Elizabeth Dare is about to give a prophecy. The prophecy is directed toward Kat Sandmin, a daughter of Hypnos that spends most of her time asleep. The prophecy is about an enemy of everything waking up and that the only way to stop him was to find 5 links that will make up an unbreakable chain and that the gardener and the hammer will go with her. Kat picks Erika (who wants to get back at the monsters that hurt Malcolm), but instead of picking someone from Hephaestus cabin (with the symbol of Hephaestus being a hammer) she picks Swift; claiming that because his weapon is a hammer she isn't breaking the rules of the prophecy. That night, Megan says her goodbyes to Swift and voices some of her concerns, but allows Swift to go on his quest. Through a series of dreams and reality, Kat explains that a force of evil that could easily defeat Typhon was sealed away after the first Titan war with links made of magical items or creations that each god had to give up. Poseidon (being the maker of horses) gave up the horn of a unicorn (the reason they no longer exist). The group find that it is located in the Baltimore Aquarium and is protected by two unicorns; one black (with power over electricity) and the other white (with power over fire). The group battles them and manage to win, but don't destroy them as they only came for the link. As it turn out, it was a test and the two unicorns take thier true form; the horn itself (meaning that if they destroyed one or both of them, the horn would be lost). The group travel to several other locations to collect the links of the chain, including Fort Knox to find a golden ring belonging to Hades. On the way, Prometheus appears to Swift and tells him that he was the one trying to slow him down as Malcolm dying was the "logically" the best answer to stop Melinoe from using Swift in her plans. He also gives him writen directions on how to break into the fort. During the battle with the ring's guardian, Swift gains the power to channel fire through his hammer. After escaping, Hephaestus also appears in his dreams and tells Swift that he has more power than he knows and once he learns the name of his hammer, it will be unlocked. The group then head down south to the Angel Oak, oldest tree in America. While there, Melinoe's ghosts move in to attack the group being lead in the charge by Abrams. They retreat into the tree and find the link belonging to Demeter. As the ghosts follow them down the tree, Abrams regains control of himself for only a second and tries to give Swift a warning before clearing a path for them to escape, forcing Swift to leave him behind a second time. That night. Hestia appears in the form of a small girl and talks with Swift (who doesn't know it is her at first) and gives him her link and tells him that the four he already has need to be combined before going to the fifth. Kat comes up with the idea to hold a fake wedding with her as the bride and Swift as the groom (with the preist under the effects of the Mist). Hera appears right before Swift has to say "I do" and agrees to connect the links together only if Swift invites her to his real wedding one day (which he does). The last link is located in the very center of America in Kansas. As they enter the memorial, they follow a long stairway down and see painting of the first Titan war, including a god that no one knows about in battle with the others. When they reach the bottom, they discover a large door in the floor and when a daughter of one of the original Olympians (Erika/Demeter) steps on it, the monster that they were trying to stop awakens and calls himself Leiomenos. He explains that he was the god of belief and a son of Zeus (his first son), and when the gods believed he had become too powerful and would turn on them, he did (as it is what they believed would happen). Zeus didn't make a link, but a suit of armor that would react with the other links to trap Leiomenos forever (sacrificing his own son). Leiomenos then goes to destroy the gods, the demigods, and the humans; but Swift pulls the chain out and connects it to the armor, trapping Leiomenos in the room. However, he breaks free and Melinoe appears saying that she replaced Demeter's link with a fake and Prometheus appears saying he only helped them so he could find Leiomenos and rule along side him. With the group tries to defeat Leiomenos, but their attacks have little effect and he blasts them away (breaking Swift's leg, making it so that Hermes' Blessing wouldn't help anyway). Hestia's link reminds Swift that he needs to hope he can win and his hammer begins to glow and draws power from Swift himself. Swift learns that his hammer's name is Road Maker and slams it into the ground, making a road that leads directly to the pits of Tartarus and draws Leiomenos into it (and almost Swift, as the portal acts much like a vacuum) and Melinoe and Prometheus escape. Hades appears and tells them that not even Tartarus will hold him for long and he will return in a matter of time. The three return to camp and after his leg heals, he shows everyone what he can do b capturing the flag in a matter of seconds and calls a war meeting to tell everyone what is about to happen. Megan jokes about his fake wedding to Kat when they meet in private and hits him for almost getting married without asking her, but gives him a kiss for getting everyone back safely. She then tells him to hurry as the war meeting is about to start. The Flames of Hope Summary coming after the story is finished See Also *Nolan Swift Prophecy Page *Nolan Swift Character Page Disclaimer I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series. This is a fan made story and I am making no profit from this. It is a purely fan made work. Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:Nolan Swift Series